In Sickness and in Health
by catharticone
Summary: Bella doesn't want her human frailty to spoil the special experience Edward has planned for her.  But eventually her humanity must rear its ugly head...
1. Chapter 1

**_Note:_** This story is posted elsewhere, so it may be familiar to some readers. It's the first _Twilight_ tale I wrote, and I suppose to some extent it set the stage for several others. It takes place between _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **_The_ Twilight_ universe is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The thought came to him early one morning as soft, rose-colored light gradually suffused my room. I was barely awake, still bleary-eyed; Edward, of course, was fully alert. As the gray haze dissipated, I could see that his gaze was fixed upon my face. He was smiling gently, almost reverently, as he traced a cool fingertip over the curve of my cheek.<p>

"So beautiful," he whispered. "I love watching you as the sun comes up."

I couldn't help but smile in return. "I'd say the same about you, but I always seem to sleep through it." A rather substantial yawn escaped me. "Mmm," I mused, lifting my hand to his flawless cheek, "you'd look amazing in the meadow."

"At sunrise?" he questioned, then he bent to kiss my forehead lightly. "Given your penchant for sleep, I'm not sure I could get you there early enough to witness that."

I sat up, determined to show him that, even human as I was, I could be perfectly cognizant at 5:30 in the morning. Unfortunately, another yawn chose that precise moment to force its way from my unwilling mouth.

Edward chuckled softly and touched my shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Bella. You don't need to be up for another hour."

"But—" I began to protest ineffectually.

He shook his head in fond exasperation. "Sleep. And when you wake again, I think I may have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" I asked, momentarily alarmed as I recalled the unexpected events Alice was so fond of planning. Those rarely turned out well…

"Yes. And a very nice one—one that I think you'll actually enjoy." Despite his inability to read my thoughts, he knew exactly what I was contemplating. He pressed his cold lips against my cheeks, then peppered my eyelids with tiny kisses. "But it can wait until you're rested. Sweet dreams, Bella."

Curious as I was, my body was unaccountably lethargic, and within moments I drifted back into heavy slumber, all thoughts of surprises wiped from my sleeping mind.

* * *

><p>It was Charlie who woke me. I had been deeply asleep, dreaming of Edward shimmering in the sunlight. My father's voice finally roused me, and I blinked up at him.<p>

"Charlie?" I croaked.

"You overslept," he informed me. "You have to be at work in half an hour."

My eyes darted to the clock. Crap. It was 8:25; my shift at Newton's began at 9:00. I sat up quickly, rubbing at my face in an attempt to chase away some of the lingering drowsiness.

"You all right?" he asked, watching me closely for a few moments.

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for getting me up."

"I'll see you tonight," he said, leaving me with a quick nod.

Still feeling sluggish, I got out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom. A speedy shower was definitely in order to wake me up fully. It didn't quite do the trick, but I did feel slightly more alert after I'd combed out my hair and thrown on a pair of jeans and a light sweater. I hurried downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal, but once I'd poured it, it tasted dry and bland. I dumped the contents into the garbage and gulped a small glass of orange juice instead.

I arrived at the store five minutes late, but Mike, manning the shop today, didn't say anything. I knew he wouldn't. He was well aware that Edward and I were inseparable, but he still harbored a little crush on me. I had no idea why, but today it was to my advantage, because I found him picking up the slack for me. For some reason, I just couldn't find any energy, and stocking the shelves seemed an insurmountable task.

Mike saw my listlessness and quickly offered to take over the job. I thanked him and moved to the register. Fortunately it seemed like a slow day; we'd only had a handful of customers since we'd opened three hours ago. Maybe the weather was keeping them away.

Clouds had begun gathering shortly after nine, and now a light drizzle was falling. The sight of it left me slightly chilled, and I wished I'd brought a sweatshirt or heavier sweater because I couldn't seem to get warm. I was rubbing my hands over my arms when the bell above the door tinkled. Idly I glanced up, hoping this customer wouldn't require much assistance.

My face broke into a grin. Edward sauntered in, looking all around with interest. He paused to examine a display of sleeping bags, then he lingered for a few moments near the tents. Finally he made his way toward me and offered me a polite nod.

"Good afternoon," he said with mock formality. "I wonder if you could help me?"

"Sure," I chirped, immediately enamored with his little game. "What are you looking for, sir?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm planning a camping trip."

"Camping? Not hunting?"

He shook his head. "No, just camping, and just for one night. But I'm going to be taking someone with me—someone rather special—and I think I'll need your help in finding everything she'll want to be comfortable."

"She?" I repeated, arching an eyebrow at him in mock surprise.

His lips twitched, and he leaned in a bit to say, "Yes. My _fiancée_. But she's not really the outdoorsy type—"

"I'm sure she'll make an exception, just this once," I interjected.

"I hope so. I believe I can entice her by offering her a very pleasant experience. But I'll need your assistance to do that. So let's begin with a sleeping bag. What would you recommend?"

"Hmm," I replied in as professional a tone as I could muster, "that depends on where you're planning to take her."

We began walking back toward the sleeping bags. He glanced down at me, clearly resisting the urge to rest his hand against the small of my back. "I know of a very special place…a secluded, beautiful spot where the sunrise is spectacular."

"I see. Would this spot happen to be in a meadow?" I was grinning despite myself.

"Yes, it would."

"Well then, I think I have just the thing."

I selected an appropriate sleeping bag, and Edward insisted that I pick an air mattress, too. I suggested a tent, but he shook his head, saying that the night would be even lovelier with the stars overhead.

"And when are you planning to take this trip?" I inquired, glancing out at the dreary weather.

"I've checked the forecast, and tomorrow evening will be clear—the only clear night for the next week-and-a-half." There was a twinkle in his eye that told me his prognostication came from Alice, not a meteorologist. "I've also checked my fiancée's schedule, and she seems to be free."

"Hmm. You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I believe so. Her best friend—my sister—has informed her father that she'll be accompanying her and my mother on an overnight shopping trip to Seattle."

I couldn't resist asking, "Oh, is her father strict about these things?"

"Well, I wouldn't want him to suspect any impropriety," Edward replied.

I lowered my voice and glanced back to be sure Mike wasn't in earshot. "Sir… Are you planning any impropriety?"

I'm sure Edward would have blushed if he were able. "No," he answered quickly, "of course not. I just want to give her a night of absolute beauty."

I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around him for a quick hug. "I'm sure she'll love it."

He kissed my hair. "She deserves it… a thousand times over."

I knew he was remembering our last experience in the woods together. We'd faced the vicious, blood-thirsty newborns and Victoria. It had been a horrifying experience, truthfully, and I don't think that any of us walked away completely unscathed. We all carried the gruesome images of the dismembered vampires who'd come for us, as well as the knowledge that Jacob had sustained significant injuries in his efforts to assist us. I understood then that Edward wanted to give me another memory, one to soothe my soul and begin to erase the horrors I'd witnessed.

"Thank you," I said, meeting his gaze. His expression made my eyes prickle with poignant tears. A chill ran down my spine. "So," I said with forced briskness, "what else will you be needing for this camping trip?"

Mike had wandered to the adjacent aisle. Edward glanced at him then replied, "I'm not entirely sure. Show me what you've got."

Despite his dislike for my fiancé, Mike was clearly excited at the prospect of a large sale. Business had slumped lately, and I was sure his college fund was suffering. He watched us eagerly as I escorted Edward through the store, and his arms grew full with every imaginable accoutrement that would make a night in the woods more comfortable.

Edward departed with what seemed like half the store. Without batting an eye, he'd spent about ten times what I had in my bank account. He was obviously pleased with his purchases and the prospect of implementing them. I waved as he stepped out into the rain.

Cold air swept inside, and I shivered. I really was cold, again wishing I'd thought to bring a heavier sweater. I tugged my vest closed tightly, but it didn't help.

I spent my lunch break in the back room, sipping a mug of tea and trying to warm up. The hot liquid helped a little, but it left a strange feeling in my throat, and I wondered if tea could go bad. I coughed and filled the mug with water.

By the end of my shift, the chill had returned, and little coughs kept spluttering from my throat. My legs were tired, too, despite my position on the stool behind the register for most of the day. I hated to admit it, but it seemed I was coming down with something—probably a cold. I knew there'd been some bug or other going around; Mike's mother was out sick with it.

Maybe I could ward it off with a big dose of vitamin C and a good night's sleep. I was tempted to call Edward and ask if we could postpone the camping trip, but he'd said tomorrow night would provide the only cloudless dawn for over a week. If we waited, we would be too close to the wedding date. The thought of my impending nuptials sent another shiver through me. It seemed there was so much to do: fittings, tastings, time with Renee once she arrived…

I stopped at the drug store on the way home, and then, armed with a large bottle of vitamin C, I went home and collapsed on my bed. I thought sleep would come immediately, but I was restless, tossing and turning, coughing and achy, and finally I got up.

It was time to begin Charlie's dinner, so I took another vitamin tablet then rummaged through the freezer. I wasn't in the mood to do anything more than heat some leftovers for him; I had little appetite. I found a container of chili and tossed it in the microwave.

Edward phoned me after dinner. I could hear the excitement and delight in his voice as he told me that we'd leave just before noon tomorrow. His tone shifted slightly, though, when he asked if I would mind terribly if he didn't come over tonight.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, love, everything's fine. But I want to have everything set up for you, and that's going to take some time."

"Set up?" I repeated. "But we're camping. Aren't we going to backpack in?"

He chuckled. "Bella, Bella, Bella—of course not. You won't need to carry anything except any personal items you'll want. Everything will be ready when we arrive."

Well, that was relief, really. I was exhausted and sore, and the thought of hiking several miles with a heavy backpack did not appeal to me. Granted, I'd probably be fine in the morning, but still, backpacks tended to alter one's center of gravity, and I had enough trouble remaining on my feet even when only carrying my own weight.

"All right. Thank you."

"Oh, it's truly my pleasure."

A cough had been gnawing at my throat, and I couldn't stifle it any longer. I pressed my hand over the receiver and coughed dryly. "Excuse me," I croaked.

"Are you all right?" Of course his extremely acute ears heard me.

"Yep. Just swallowed my glass of water wrong."

"So, be ready to go by noon, all right?"

"I will be. Good night, Edward."

"Good night. Sleep well."

I wish I could have heeded his advice, but again sleep refused to come. I was hot and cold by turns, and my head ached fiercely. The coughing was growing worse, too, becoming deeper and less dry. At least Edward wasn't here to witness my pathetic human body's failings.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I finally drifted into a fitful sleep, and when I woke it was after 8:00. I groaned involuntarily as the light seemed to pierce my skull. When I moved my arm to cover my eyes, pain snaked through my torso. I remained in bed for another half hour then finally dragged myself into the shower.

The hot water seemed to ease some of the soreness from my muscles, and the steam cleared my head a little. Still, I felt lousy. I drank some orange juice and downed two Tylenols and two vitamin C tablets, and then I picked up the phone.

Edward answered cheerfully. "Bella! I was just going to start back to town."

I cleared my throat rather uncomfortably. "Is everything… all set up?"

"Yes." I could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"Um… Are you sure about the weather? I mean about this being the only clear night for the next ten days?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm quite certain." His tone became more somber. "Is something the matter? Have you changed your mind about coming?"

"No, of course not. It's just…," I paused, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. "Tonight's spaghetti night, and with all the wedding stuff coming up, it might be Charlie's and my last one—spaghetti night, I mean."

"Oh." His disappointment seemed to reach through the phone and weigh down my limbs.

"But it's fine. Really. If tonight's the only night we can do this—"

"Bella, I don't want you to come if there's somewhere else you'd rather be. This isn't an obligation."

"But there's nowhere else I'd rather be!" I blurted out. And it was true. Sick or well, in Edward's arms was the only place I ever wanted to be.

He heard the sincerity in my voice. "I feel the same way," he replied warmly.

"So, see you in a few hours."

"I can't wait."

I hung up. I was feeling a bit better; either the Tylenol was beginning to work, or my anticipation about seeing Edward was buoying my body and mind. Whichever the case, I was glad. But I planned to take some additional action, too.

I returned to the drug store and purchased several different cold medicines, erring on the side of caution since I wasn't sure which one I might need. I also bought two cough suppressants, one of which promised to evict all that nasty mucous from my chest. I could feel its heaviness settling in, so I hoped the medication would work.

I returned home and took two cold tablets and one of the anti-mucous pills. Then I called Charlie to wish him a good night and tell him I could leave spaghetti for him if he liked. As it turned out, he'd already made plans with Billy, so he wouldn't miss my pasta.

By the time Edward's car pulled up in front of the house, I'd prepared a small backpack with some warm clothes, a few toiletries, and my supply of over-the-counter drugs. I also had a couple of bottles of water. I debated bringing along some food but decided I'd ask Edward about that. He'd told me he would have everything I needed, so I suspected that included dinner.

He was beaming when I opened the door for him. I hadn't seen him this excited in quite a while—certainly since before we'd faced the newborn vampires. He kissed me softly, then his eyes darted about the room. Immediately he saw my backpack and had it over his shoulder in an instant.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"That should do it."

Soon we were speeding along toward the parking area near the trailhead. The clouds overhead were beginning to dissipate, and the air was warming. It was truly a beautiful day for a hike. I wished I felt a little more energetic, but at least the medications were working. My chest wasn't quite as heavy, and the Tylenol seemed to have taken care of my aches and fever. I had several liquid-filled capsules in my pocket, ready to swallow a couple if I began coughing again.

Edward insisted on carrying my pack. I didn't protest; I was glad to avoid the extra weight. As we began walking, the sunshine and warmth washed over me, and I almost forgot about my cold.

My fiancé was glowing. Occasional patches of sunlight left his skin sparkling, and his mood was ebullient. He kept my hand in his and often bent to kiss me or trail his fingers over my hair.

"You look gorgeous today," he told me.

"I do?" I asked, surprised by the comment. I thought I'd looked rather pale earlier…

"Your cheeks are rosy, and your eyes are bright."

Well, those were clearly due to the fever, but I supposed it was a logical mistake for someone who hadn't been ill in nearly a hundred years. So I smiled up at him and said, "You look gorgeous, too. But then, you always do."

"You too, Bella."

Honestly, I was sure I'd never understand what he saw in me, at least on the outside. But the veneration with which he spoke sent a new shiver through me that had nothing to do with my cold.

We emerged from the dense woods into the clearing, and my breath caught in my throat. If this was Edward's idea of camping, I decided I could spend every night of my life under the stars. He squeezed my hand gently as my wide eyes moved over the scene before us.

Beautifully painted paper lanterns hung from silvery strands all around the clearing. A large fire pit had been dug near the center of the meadow, neatly lined with stone and stacked with wood. Beside it was a filmy canopy, delicately and artistically draped with complex folds that gave it a lacy appearance. Inside I saw dozens of softly colored satin and velvet pillows and several blankets; the fabric looked suspiciously like the cashmere Esme often wore.

Baskets sat near the canopy, and I could just glimpse fresh vegetables poking out of one. I took a few steps and lifted the cloth from another to find an array of scrumptious pastries. Another contained loaves of bread, and a fourth had several large wedges and wheels of very exotic-looking cheeses.

"Edward," I breathed. "It's… wonderful."

He smiled. "Do you really like it?"

I hugged him without restraint. "I love it."

His hand moved tenderly over my hair. "That's all I want."

I stood in his embrace for a long time, inhaling his alluring scent and allowing his cool hands to chase the feverish warmth from my limbs.

I managed to excuse myself to attend to human needs, escaping Edward's sharp eyes to duck between the trees. I carried my pack, making sure he saw the roll of toilet paper poking out. I knew he'd leave me alone long enough for me to swallow two cough pills, two more Tylenols, and another cold tablet. Truth be told, I wasn't feeling terribly bad, but I wanted to stave off any recurrence of my symptoms. The night promised to be too magnificent to ruin with chills or aches.

When I returned to the meadow, Edward handed me a mug of hot cocoa. We sat beneath the canopy, nestled in a mountain of supremely soft pillows as I sipped the rich, warm liquid.

The light was fading now, and shadows stretched across the meadow. I felt relaxed and drowsy as he wrapped one of the blankets around my shoulders then eased me back to lean against his chest. Soon my eyelids lowered, and I began to doze. His lips brushed over my hair, and then sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p>When I woke, I was lying among the pillows, alone. It took me a few moments to orient myself; I'd forgotten I was out in the woods. But the luxurious texture of the blanket against my cheek reminded me that I lay beneath the canopy surrounded by more opulence than Charlie's entire household possessed.<p>

It was dark now, but Edward had lit the lanterns. I sat up, blinking against a momentary wave of dizziness, then exhaled slowly as I looked about. The lanterns glowed softly, each offering a gently hued radiance, casting shades of pink, yellow, and lavender over the grass. The effect was truly breathtaking.

Edward was busy at the fire pit, his back to me. I coughed once then delved frantically into my pocket for one of the capsules. I managed to swallow it before he turned around.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," he said with a smile. "And just in time for dinner."

"I'm sorry," I stammered, testing my voice to be sure it wasn't too croaky. "I didn't mean to fall asleep—"

"It's all right. It gave me a chance to practice my culinary skills without an audience."

With one swift step he was kneeling before me, holding out a plate. I glanced down to find a beautiful array of cheese, bread, and fruit. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew he'd gone to considerable trouble to prepare things he thought I'd like, so I had a handful of grapes and sampled two of the cheeses. One was extremely buttery and rich.

"Do you like that one?" he asked, watching as my tongue darted out to catch a bit clinging to my lip.

"Mmm," I responded around the cheese and bread.

"It's Brillat-Savarin, from France."

I swallowed. "You had it brought in from France?"

He shrugged casually, but I knew he was pleased that it appealed to me. "I understand it's quite delicious… to humans."

"Oh yes. It's like if butter were cheese."

Edward chuckled. "I'm afraid it's lost on me, but I'm glad you're enjoying it."

He'd also prepared coq au vin, something I'd never had before. The chicken really didn't beckon to me, but I enjoyed the soft pearl onions and carrots, and the broth was divine—just what my scratchy throat craved.

My stomach was full and I was completely sated after the chicken, but he still brought the basket of pastries to me. Really, I didn't want anything else, but I nibbled on a Madeline and had a few bites of éclair.

By the time I'd finished the food, I was feeling slightly loopy. I was tempted to blame it on the wine he'd used in his main course, but I knew that the alcohol had cooked off. I couldn't quite recall how many cough capsules I'd taken, but for the moment they were staving off the pesky, barking outbursts.

The evening passed quietly but pleasantly. We snuggled beneath the canopy, looking up at the stars overhead. Edward knew the names of all the constellations and pointed them out to me. Together we reviewed the various myths associated with each one, though he knew much more than I did—likely a consequence of completing high school and college several times over.

I excused myself again to swallow more Tylenol and cold medicine, and when I returned I found that Edward had prepared my sleeping bag. It was just inside the shelter of the canopy. It looked quite enticing, and I was relieved when he suggested that I crawl inside. I was growing sleepy again.

He lay beside me, wrapping me securely in his arms. I fell asleep quickly as he hummed my lullaby softly in the still night air.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella."

My name floated through the haze, echoing in my fuzzy ears. At first I resisted the pull, wanting to remain within the cocoon of slumber. But the voice grew slightly more insistent, and eventually I succumbed to its gentle entreaty.

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark, but there was a streak of gray creeping over the sky. Edward was smiling down at me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I rasped.

He slid one hand behind my back and urged me to sit, handing me a mug of hot cocoa as soon as I was vertical. I sipped it gratefully, allowing it to melt away some of the congestion in my throat and chest.

"How much longer until sunrise?" I asked once my vocal chords felt relatively normal.

"About ten minutes."

I nodded. "I need a human moment," I said with some urgency. There were, in fact, several things I felt were necessary to do. "Be back in a couple of minutes," I added, sliding out of the warm sleeping bag.

Immediately I began to shiver in the pre-dawn chill. But I managed to stumble into the trees, backpack in hand, and complete my critical tasks, not the least of which was downing two more Tylenols, another cold tablet, and two cough capsules.

When I returned to the meadow, Edward had draped the sides of the canopy back to leave more open space. He held out his hand to me then positioned my body before his so that we faced each other. He was smiling softly, and neither of us felt the need to speak. The silence was almost melodic, and the change in light was hypnotic.

I watched as pink and peach hues washed over Edward's face. And then I gasped: His skin sparkled with tiny yet infinite rubies. The effect was even more magnificent than it had been when I'd first seen him in the sunlight so long ago. He was, quite literally, glowing.

I lifted my hand to press it against his cheek. His image was so utterly surreal; I needed to know that I wasn't dreaming. I could feel the coolness of his skin beneath my palm. He wasn't an illusion. My Edward was absolutely real.

We sat in silence until the light shifted and the glimmering gradually faded. The meadow filled with soft sunshine, and finally I spoke. Finding my voice, though, was difficult.

"That was…you were… gorgeous. Breathtaking. Thank you."

He leaned in to kiss me. "You look gorgeous, too. Thank you for coming."

Suddenly I realized that tears were prickling in my eyes. "I won't ever forget this."

Gently Edward brushed his fingertips over my cheeks to remove the traces of tears. "Nor will I."

As his fingers trailed down to my chin, a shiver ran through me. He wrapped one of the blankets around me then hopped up to prepare breakfast. I had little appetite, but I managed to take a few bites of croissant and sample the fluffy omelet he presented to me.

"Does it taste bad?" he asked, noticing my fork's lack of movement.

"No, it's really good. I'm just not that hungry."

He frowned. "Are you feeling all right? I thought you were warm last night—"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that there's so much to do, so much coming up, and you said Alice and Esme are in Seattle shopping, and I'm really afraid of what they're going to come back with for me."

Edward smiled. "I don't blame you. But you won't have to worry about it until tomorrow. They're planning to spend all day there then return in the afternoon." His expression shifted to a slightly mischievous one. "I'll be sure to get back in time to protect you."

"Back from where?"

"Jasper and I are going hunting today, as soon as I've finished here. I told you yesterday."

I nodded, pretending I remembered. "Right. Carlisle's not joining you?"

"No. He volunteered to do a couple of extra night shifts at the hospital; some of the staff are out with a nasty flu." He smoothed my hair with one hand. "Thank goodness you've avoided it."

I worked very, very hard to fight back the cough threatening to erupt at that moment. I managed to mask it in a strange-sounding laugh. "Good genes, I guess. You know Charlie's healthy as a horse." I forced my eyes to leave his face and flick around the meadow. "So, what can I do to help you here?"

"Not one thing. Jasper and I will return after I've gotten you home."

Honestly, I was relieved. The latest round of medicines didn't seem to be helping as much as their predecessors; my chest was heavy, and I was becoming more chilled by the minute. As casually as I could, I pulled on the heavy sweater I'd brought.

"There's a beautiful vista about a mile to the southwest," Edward was saying. For a moment his voice had seemed muffled, but now I made the effort to pay attention.

"Oh," I replied, immediately grasping that he wanted to take a short hike before returning to Forks.

He must have heard the unintentional reluctance in my tone, because he added, "But it can wait for another time if you're eager to get home."

"I'd love to see it," I replied, "but my mom said she'd phone this morning." For effect, I rolled my eyes. "Something about narrowing down her choice of mother-of-the-bride dresses; apparently she's got it down to three or four."

Edward nodded sympathetically.

"It's all your fault," I managed to tease, poking his solid chest. "_You're_ the one who wanted to get married, and it's _your_ sister who insisted on the big, fancy wedding."

He grinned. "Guilty as charged."

I had minimal packing to do, but even so I felt as if I were moving in slow-motion. When I was finally finished, Edward took my bag then captured my hand in his and led us back into the dense woods. I glanced back once to memorize the ethereal sight of the translucent canopy that seemed to disappear almost entirely in the bright sunlight.

It was only pure determination that kept me walking steadily at Edward's side. I could have asked him at any time to carry me, but I was afraid he'd sense that something was wrong. He'd had a suspicion last night, and now I could feel that my fever was defying the Tylenol. If he held me on his back, he would sense the increase in my temperature and know that I was ill. I couldn't do that to him. He'd shown me the most stunning vision of my life, reveling in my reaction as though I'd given him the perfect gift, and I refused to ruin that with my fallible human body.

So I trudged on, downing water whenever I felt the urge to cough, succumbing sometimes when it became unbearable under the guise of a sip gone awry. He eyed me critically a few times, but I managed to put on a good front, and he never questioned me.

I sank down into the passenger seat the moment we returned to the car. I was beyond exhausted; I ached everywhere, and I was clammy, alternating between hot and cold. My head was shrouded in fog, and I felt as though I had a substantial weight on my chest. Still, I chatted during the drive home, grasping just enough residual strength to maintain my facade.

Edward walked me to the door. I shot up on my toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips before thanking him for a spectacular night and morning. I could tell that he wanted to hug me, but I glanced down at my watch and murmured something about Renee. I wished him a good hunting trip and told him I'd see him in a couple of days—if I survived Alice's latest efforts to dress and coif me.

Miraculously, the phone rang, so I slipped inside with a final good bye. I picked up the receiver, half expecting my mother's voice, but instead I heard the distinctive sing-song tones of none other than Alice.

"Bella?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "We just got back."

"Edward's not there, though. He just drove away."

I peeked out the window to confirm her vision. "Yep." I sank down into the nearest chair.

"Are you sure you're all right? I thought maybe you were hurt or sick—"

"I'm fine, Alice—unless you're going to tell me that you've bought me a new wardrobe that I have to model the instant you get back."

She paused for one second, then her laughter bubbled up melodically. "I guess that's what I was seeing. We'll try not to go overboard."

"Right," I drawled. "That'll be the day."

The moment I'd hung up, I gave in to the coughing fit that had been begging for release. When I finished, tears were streaming down my face, and I was wracked with chills. I dragged myself upstairs and sank down onto my bed. I think I was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

I knew something was very wrong as soon as I opened my eyes. My chest hurt, and each breath I took felt uncomfortably shallow. It seemed I couldn't take in quite enough air to stave off the vague light-headedness. I glanced at the clock; it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

I wanted nothing more than to sink back into my pillow and close my eyes. Ugh. Maybe when I woke next I'd feel better. But the tiny part of me that remained rational—and it was a small bit, indeed, as fever gnawed at my brain—told me that I needed more help than a couple of Tylenol and a cough suppressant could provide.

I sat up, waiting a few minutes until the dizziness faded. After stumbling to the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face. It left me a little more alert. I shuffled down the stairs and scrawled a note for Charlie, telling him I'd gone back to the Cullens' house with Alice for a few hours and might spend the night.

I left the note on the table and reached for my keys. The weather had changed again, and cool air rushed over me as soon as I stepped outside. While it chased some of the lingering fog from my head, its dampness pressed in on me, leaving my chest heavier than ever.

I slid into the truck and slowly pulled out into the street. Once I was certain that I could drive safely, I accelerated, increasing my speed as I left town. I maintained my focus on the road for several minutes before I had to pull off to accommodate a coughing fit. Two more stops were necessary before I neared my destination.

The last round of coughs had left me dizzy and weak. My vision blurred slightly as I steered the truck carefully along the deserted drive. If I could stay on the narrow road, I would be fine; there were no other vehicles or drivers I would endanger.

Finally the huge house came into view. The wall of windows reflected the gray sky, and I realized that a light drizzle was falling. I stopped the truck and turned it off, taking a few moments to catch my breath enough to open the door and set my feet upon the ground.

I thought I was all right; my legs felt steady enough. But then abruptly they turned to jelly, and I found myself sprawled on the driveway. Funny, I couldn't recall actually falling, but here I was, face-down on the concrete. I dragged myself up onto my knees, then used the door handle to haul my body up completely.

From somewhere very far away, I thought I heard my name. I squinted through the haze, stumbling toward the familiar word.

"Bella?"

There it was again: Now I could hear it more clearly. I could see him moving toward me, too, and suddenly he was right in front of me. His hands grasped my shoulders gently.

"Bella. What's the matter? What's happened?"

"Carlisle," I rasped in relief. "I think I need… your help."

I began to sag, and in an instant he'd scooped me up into his arms. His steps were rapid as he carried me to the house. Funny black splotches danced before my eyes, so when I felt something solid yet soft beneath me I could only surmise that he'd set me on the couch. I blinked hard, willing my vision to clear.

Carlisle had dropped to his knees beside me. One hand pressed over my forehead, while the other rested against my chest. A cough tore from me, followed by another and another.

His cool hand rubbed over my back. Finally I collapsed against the cushions, utterly spent. He disappeared for a few seconds to return with his medical bag in hand.

"When did this start?" he asked.

"Um…two days ago," I croaked. "But it wasn't really bad… until a little while ago." Speaking proved surprisingly challenging.

Carlisle was studying me closely. "Edward took you camping. He didn't mention you were sick."

"He didn't… know," I replied.

From his expression, I thought he was going to admonish me for that, but he seemed to change his mind. "Let me help you out of this damp sweater."

With deft yet careful motions, he pulled the sodden garment over my head. A shiver ran through me. He produced a soft, thick blanket from somewhere and spread it over my legs.

"Take a deep breath, Bella," he requested, leaning in a bit. He pursed his lips in concentration. "Again, please." He listened intently to my harsh inhalations and exhalations.

Then he reached into his bag for an aural thermometer and held it to my ear for a few seconds. It beeped softly, and I watched his face as he glanced at the readout.

"Bad?" I croaked.

His expression softened; he seemed concerned that he'd upset me. "Have you been taking aspirin or ibuprofen?" he asked.

"Tylenol."

He nodded. "Acetaminophen. When was your last dose?"

I had to think back. "This morning, early."

"Did you take anything else?"

"Cold medicine. And cough stuff… for mucous." I grimaced.

"All right. It's all worn off now, so your fever and chest congestion have returned fully. That's why you're feeling so uncomfortable."

"Should've… taken some more."

He shook his head. "Actually Bella, it's good that you didn't. The medications were masking your symptoms, and you would only have gotten worse without realizing it."

His hands were exploring beneath my jaws and around my neck. His touch was gentle, but the area felt tender, and I flinched a bit.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Have you had any nausea or diarrhea?"

"No."

He smiled rather woodenly. "Well, that's good." His hand dipped into his bag again, and this time he withdrew a penlight. "Let me have a look at your throat, please."

Obediently I opened my mouth, and he took a few seconds to peer inside. I watched his face, but his expression didn't change. I was surprised when he flashed the light into each of my eyes. I noticed a tiny tightening of his perfect brow. Then his fingers were carefully probing my forehead. I winced.

Confused, I asked, "Did I hit my head?"

"Yes. I think you must have fallen when you got out of your truck. You were just getting up when I saw you. I'm sorry I didn't notice you in time to prevent that."

His attention shifted back to his bag. Then he excused himself, only to return moments later with a glass of water. He nodded toward two capsules in his hand.

"Swallow these, please," he requested, slipping the pills into my mouth. He held the glass to my lips so that I could take a sip. "Can you drink any more?"

I had a few more swallows, but that was all I could manage.

Carlisle set the glass aside then dabbed at my forehead with an alcohol wipe. I wondered what sort of damage I'd inflicted on myself. As if he could hear my thoughts—which I knew wasn't the case—he took my hands to study my palms. His fingers moved quickly over my wrists feeling for injury, then he cleaned the scrapes he'd found. He took a few seconds to examine the knuckle I'd broken, informing me that it had healed well.

After he'd attended to my hands, he asked, "Does your father know you're here?"

"Yes," I croaked. "I left a note…saying I came back here with Alice. I didn't want to worry him."

"That was kind of you." He smiled softly. "I'd like to move you upstairs to Edward's room, where you'll be more comfortable."

I gave a nod of assent.

"I'd prefer that you stay here tonight, so that I can be certain you're receiving the proper attention. You have a respiratory infection, and it's important to treat it correctly. We don't want it to turn into something more serious."

"I don't want… to be any trouble."

He was already lifting me into his arms. "You're family, Bella, and family is never any trouble."

"But don't you have to be at… the hospital tonight?"

"I think they can manage without me. We haven't admitted any new flu cases since yesterday morning, and Dr. Gerandy came back to work this afternoon."

We were suddenly in Edward's room. Carlisle had climbed the stairs in an instant, his movements so smooth I'd barely noticed the short journey. He set me upon the bed then spread one of the soft cashmere blankets from the campsite over me.

"If you'll excuse me for just a minute," he said graciously, "I need to call the hospital."

"Oh!" I gasped hoarsely as a thought abruptly occurred to me. "Can you call Alice, too? I'm sure… she's seen something by now, and I don't want her… to tell Edward."

"Bella, he'll want to know that you're sick—"

I shook my head as adamantly as I could, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness the motions caused. "No. Please, Carlisle…don't tell him. He'll feel terrible… He wanted so much… to show me something special… but I had to go and…get sick. Stupid human." I had to pause for a series of rough, painful coughs.

Carlisle immediately moved to sit behind me, propping me up against his chest. He spoke softly, instructing me to take small breaths. When the coughing finally abated, I realized that his cell phone was ringing.

"Alice," I rasped.

He arranged several pillows beneath my head as I lay back. "It's best if you don't try to talk," he said gently. His eyes darted to the phone now held in his palm. "Excuse me."

He disappeared into the hallway, and I could just barely hear a low murmur as he spoke into the phone. I couldn't discern his words, though. He returned shortly.

"Was it her?" I asked hoarsely.

He held a finger to his lips in mock reprimand. "Yes, it was. I assured her that you're going to be fine and told her you'd requested that she not call Edward. She's agreed for now."

I mouthed my question: _For now?_

"She and Esme are heading home and should be here in a couple of hours. They're both concerned about you and want to be certain you're all right. And, to that end, I'd like you to get comfortable." He set a pair of soft flannel pajamas beside me. "Alice has insisted that I leave these for you." He smiled knowingly at his daughter's machinations. "She's right, actually. Your clothes are damp, and it would be a good idea for you to put on something warm and dry. Let me help you with your shoes."

He quickly removed my soggy sneakers and socks.

"Can you manage the rest?" he asked with polite deference.

I nodded, and he stepped outside for a minute while I peeled off my sweatpants and tee shirt. This small task left me exhausted, and by the time I'd pulled on the pajama bottoms and slid my arms through the top, I barely had the energy to fasten the top few buttons. Another deep cough burst from my chest.

Carlisle appeared at my side immediately. Once again he helped me to sit and rubbed at my back. This cough felt different—thicker, somehow. I'd pressed my hand over my mouth instinctively, and when I lowered it I saw greenish-yellow flecks against my palm.

"Oh!" I choked out in surprise.

He took my hand and wiped it with a tissue. "It's all right," he said calmly. "It's just a bit of sputum. Your lungs are expelling excess mucous. You'll probably cough up more during the next several hours, but that's fine. It will help to clear out the infection."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Cough medicine?" I asked, certain he'd understand what I meant. Forming a full sentence seemed to require too much energy just now.

"I can give you a mild antitussive if you need it. I've already given you azithromycin, which is an antibiotic. It should begin working on the infection soon."

"Antibiotics?" I rasped. That sounded sort of serious…

"Yes. Along with those, the best course of treatment is rest and plenty of fluids. I'm going to get you something to drink. Will you be all right for a few minutes?"

I nodded. Really, I wanted nothing more than to sink down into the pillows and sleep for a week. He gave my hand a light, affectionate squeeze then disappeared through the doorway.

I was dozing when Carlisle returned. He said my name and touched my cheek. I forced my leaden eyelids to open. He stood above me, holding a mug in his hand.

"I've made you tea," he told me. "The warmth will ease some of the congestion, and the honey will soothe your throat."

He helped me to sit up. I reached for the mug, wrapping my fingers around it. I was a little chilled, so the hot porcelain felt wonderful. However, my arms seemed impossibly heavy as I lifted the mug to my lips. He placed one hand beneath my elbow to provide support.

I managed to drink most of the tea, although I began to feel uncomfortably full. I'd eaten very little over the past twenty-four hours, I realized, and wondered if I should ask Carlisle for some food. But before I could, I felt my eyelids lowering and my body slumping back of its own accord.

The last thing I registered was a heavier blanket settling over me and cool fingers brushing over my brow. It wasn't Edward's adoring touch, but I supposed it would do for now.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	5. Chapter 5

I was back in the meadow, lying in the sunshine and listening to the leaves rustling softly in the breeze. My hand sought Edward's, but he seemed very far away. That was a shame, really, because the sun was terribly warm, and I needed to feel his coolness against my hot skin.

The susurration continued, but now it began to sound like voices. They drew me away from the clearing, out of the damp, cold grass and back to Edward's room, where I lay in his bed.

Someone was whispering. No, it was two—three—low voices. My hands pushed at the blankets, trying to remove them from my over-heated body.

"Bella?" The question was slightly hushed and kind. I recognized Esme's soft tone. "Bella dear, can you hear me?"

When I opened my eyes, I found the room dim but not dark. Esme was bent over me, while Alice perched on the mattress at my feet. Carlisle stood nearby, smiling when he saw that I was awake.

"See, I told you she was ready to wake up," Alice said.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy," Carlisle muttered, sounding rather amused.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Esme asked. She delicately smoothed the hair away from my face. Before I could answer, she looked at her husband and said, "She's very warm."

He rested the back of his hand against my neck for a moment then slid the thermometer into my ear. His features remained placid, but I thought I noticed that tiny crease in his brow returning. Everything seemed a little blurry, though, so I couldn't be certain. When the thermometer beeped, Carlisle's hand moved swiftly. His eyes flicked to the instrument, and his lips moved almost imperceptibly. I heard nothing, but clearly Esme and Alice did.

Esme gathered the blankets, folding them back while Alice's swift fingers unbuttoned my sweat-soaked pajama shirt. Cool air washed over my skin.

I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing, but all that came out was a strange, husky croak. This was followed by several very deep coughs. Before I fully realized what was happening, I found myself sitting up, leaning against Esme while Carlisle's chilly palm slid over my bare back. My eyes blurred with tears; my chest felt like it was on fire. I tried to take a breath, but this only caused another series of coughs. Something rattled inside me, and my throat was suddenly thick.

A soft cloth was pressed over my mouth, and I spat weakly. Esme held me in her arms, her tender strokes replacing her husband's along my spine and beneath my shoulder blades. In my peripheral vision, I could see his intent expression as he listened to my breathing.

Alice hovered at my side. When Carlisle stepped back a few moments later, she and Esme maneuvered something over my arms and head. Their movements were swift yet smooth, and I didn't comprehend what they were doing until I glanced down and saw the pale pink cotton camisole covering my chest.

"Thank you," I whispered; my voice refused to cooperate beyond that.

Gentle hands eased me down again. A wonderfully soft, cool pillowcase cradled my aching head. Esme wiped a damp cloth over my cheeks and forehead.

Carlisle's benevolent face hovered above me. He held something in his hand. "Bella," he said, his tone soothing and calm, "you need to drink some water." He slid a straw between my dry lips.

I took a sip, but the water tasted strange and tinny. I frowned.

"I know it doesn't seem very appealing," he said, "but it's important that you stay hydrated."

Alice was shaking her head, her eyes half-closed. "Please drink it," she chirped. "Otherwise, he's going to start an IV, and I don't think any of us really want that." Her nose wrinkled at the presentiment.

I managed to swallow about half the glass. This simple action earned smiles from all three Cullens. Alice nodded enthusiastically as her vision changed. Esme rewarded me with soft swipes of the washcloth over my arms and face. Carlisle pulled a sheet over me; the fabric was cool and smelled fresh.

I was growing sleepy again. Esme dabbed a bit more at my cheeks then set the cloth back in the basin. "Is there anything else you need, dear?" she asked.

They were all so kind, so solicitous, but their gentle touches weren't the caresses I craved. I almost spoke the thought aloud, but I stopped myself. I wouldn't upset Edward; I wouldn't allow him one moment of guilt or one instant of regret. I shook my head weakly and permitted my eyelids to lower, images of Edward aglow in the rosy light filling my hazy mind as I spiraled swiftly into sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke next, I saw that it was completely dark outside. The room was dim, illuminated by a single, small lamp in the far corner. I knew that none of the Cullens required light to see clearly, so the bulb was obviously for my benefit. I glanced at the elegant clock on the wall; it was 4:35 in the morning. I'd been asleep for some time.<p>

Without moving, I made an inventory of my body. My eyes were scratchy, and there was an unrelenting ache behind them. My mouth felt dry, as did my raw throat. The heaviness in my chest persisted, although I could breathe a little better now. My limbs were weighty and sore.

I noticed that a light blanket covered me, and I was surprised that the additional layer hadn't left me overly warm. With slow, tentative motions, I moved my arm out from beneath the blanket to reach for the water glass on the night table. I had just managed to wrap my sluggish fingers around it when Carlisle stepped through the open door.

"Bella," he said softly, a smile spreading across his face. "I was just coming to wake you. It's time for your antibiotics. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," I croaked.

In an instant he was at my side, lifting my head with a gentle hand and holding the glass while I sipped from the straw. After a few swallows, he gave me the two pills, which I managed to get down with more water.

The liquid was cool, and it soothed my throat a little. Still, swallowing was uncomfortable, more so than it had been earlier. I attempted to clear my throat, but this resulted in a cough.

Carlisle held a tissue to my mouth, and I tried to remember that the nasty gunk was good; it meant my body was ridding itself of the infection. This round of coughing wasn't quite as intense as some of the previous ones had been, and soon I was lying against the plush pillows and sipping more water. I was utterly exhausted again, which seemed to fuel my headache to a new degree of pain.

Carlisle had inserted the thermometer into my ear once more. The small bleep pounded against my skull like an alarm blaring. I think I winced. He was studying the readout and didn't appear to notice.

"Your fever has dropped a little," he informed me, "and your lungs are slightly clearer." His gaze moved over me appraisingly. "Are you feeling any better?"

I really hated to whine. He'd been so kind to me, caring for me without complaint or criticism. But my head felt terrible.

"Could I…" I began hoarsely, unable to finish my question.

He offered me more water then sat down beside me, his motions so graceful that the mattress barely moved. "Does your throat hurt?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's sort of raw."

He pulled the penlight from his pocket and touched my chin softly. I opened my mouth so that he could peer inside once again.

"I think some more hot tea with honey will help," he said, tucking the light away. "Esme will bring you a cup in a few minutes. The tea in the yellow box, please." This last comment, although spoken no louder than the others, was clearly directed toward his wife.

Of course I perceived nothing, but she must have responded, because his lips twitched upward for an instant, as they usually did when he heard her voice. His attention returned to me quickly, however. "I know the fever is causing you discomfort."

I gave a small nod of agreement. "But the antibiotics will help," I rasped hopefully.

"It's going to take a little time."

Suddenly I was anxious. Edward would return in a handful of hours. If I were back at Charlie's house, I might be able to keep my fiancé away for a day, but I knew neither of us could manage much more than that. "How long?" I asked apprehensively.

"I really can't say for certain," Carlisle replied sympathetically. "Let's see how you're doing in the morning, after you've slept some more."

"You'll wake me before he gets back, won't you? I'll need to get home—" I began to push myself up onto my elbows, but this sudden movement caused a sharp thrumming behind my eyes. My forehead wrinkled in pain as I sank down again. Hot tears began to sting in the corners of my eyes.

"Easy, Bella," Carlisle cautioned. "Please don't worry; everything will be fine."

"He'll feel guilty," I whispered miserably. "And he shouldn't. It was so beautiful—so perfect."

"Edward cares about you very deeply."

"I know," I sniffled. "But I don't know why."

Bemused, Carlisle took a moment to reply. "You've brought the light into his life—into all of our lives."

"But I'm just a silly, clumsy, stupid human," I protested.

"That is a rather subjective opinion," he said patiently, "one with which no one in this house would agree."

A feeling of warmth was spreading through me, and it had little to do with my fever. A small smile crept across my face as I retorted mildly, "Come on, no one's going to argue the clumsy part!"

He chuckled lightly. "You know, in all my years as a physician I've seen much worse."

"Uh huh." I tried to roll my eyes for emphasis, but that only resulted in a little groan escaping me. I pressed a hand against my temple.

Carlisle's demeanor shifted back to professionalism as he brushed the hair away from my forehead. "How badly does your head hurt?" he asked.

"I've seen much worse," I attempted to mimic.

"Fortunately there was no concussion, but you do have a rather substantial bump. I'm sorry, Bella. I should have thought to ask about it before."

"I'll survive."

"Of course." For one instant, we both felt the irony in our statements. Then he continued, "But I think another dose of acetaminophen is in order. In the meantime, a cool compress should help."

A few moments after he'd given me the Tylenol, Esme entered with a mug in her hands.

"Here were are," she said cheerfully. "Steeped for two minutes," she addressed her husband briefly, "with a teaspoon of honey."

With a nod of gratitude toward her, Carlisle helped me to sit up slowly. I managed to hold the mug on my own. The tea had a slightly bitter taste; it was different from any I'd had before.

"What is this?" I asked after the first sip.

"It's goldenseal," Carlisle replied. "It's a traditional herbal remedy. I used it often in the days before synthesized pharmaceuticals. It's particularly soothing to the mucous membranes; it will help your throat to heal."

Esme's hand squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "I'll prepare the compress," she offered.

"Not too cold," he cautioned.

I finished the tea, which left me quite warm. As I lay back, I pushed away the blanket. Esme returned with a folded washcloth, which she placed over my forehead. Her cool fingers ran softly over my cheek.

"Sleep, dear," she said, her voice low.

I could feel the perfect smoothness of her chilled skin, and for a moment, as I closed my eyes, I permitted myself to imagine that Edward's hands were cupping my face. His exquisite palms would dispel the heat from my limbs, leaving me blissfully cool and pain- free. A wistful sigh whispered from my lips as slumber claimed me.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: **Fanfic's notification system was down for a couple of days. I wanted to wait until everyone had a chance to read Chapter 5 before I posted the next one. Thanks for your patience. Let's keep our fingers crossed that technology doesn't fail again!_

* * *

><p>The grass in our meadow was covered in dew. I didn't feel the dampness, though. I lay upon the soft, mossy bed, comfortable and content. I didn't need to open my eyes: I could sense Edward beside me. His body pressed lightly against my flank, and his hand rested above my head. One thumb rubbed with infinite lightness across my brow, dissipating the ache, soothing away the pain.<p>

A slight, sweet breeze caressed my hair. It cooled me, and I exhaled slowly, languidly, as I snuggled into Edward. He whispered my name then kissed the shell of my ear very, very softly.

I didn't want to wake from the exquisite dream. But a thought was tugging at me, trying to rouse me to consciousness. There was something I needed to do, someplace I needed to go.

Reluctantly I allowed the reverie to slip away. I could feel the soft pillow beneath my head and smell the light scent of the linen. Beneath it, Edward's unique, enticing aroma lingered, and I remembered that I was in his bed, the bed he'd gotten for me.

For one final moment, I indulged in the remnants of my dream. I felt Edward's lips press softly over my cheek as his fingers continued their gentle ministrations upon my brow.

"Mmm," I murmured sleepily before finally opening my eyes.

Sunlight washed over me, and for a few seconds I squinted at the glittering glow that seemed to surround me.

"Is it too bright?" the familiar voice asked quietly. "Bella? Is the light hurting your eyes?"

I turned my head toward the resonant tones. Edward lay beside me, his skin luminous in the early morning sunshine. I blinked, hard; I thought I'd already awakened. Was I immersed in some sort of strange fever dream?

"Bella?" he asked again. His hand sought mine, and the electricity in his touch told me that he was real.

"Edward?" I croaked. "You… you shouldn't be here!"

Cool fingers traced over my cheek. "This is the _only_ place I should be." He paused, his eyes moving slowly over my face. "I should have been here the entire time."

I shook my head, beginning to protest. "No—"

"Bella," he interjected mildly, keeping his voice soft, "you should have told me you were ill." Then his expression darkened, his perfect features tightening. "I took you out there, kept you out in the cold air the entire night, made you walk all the way to the meadow and back. And I was so absorbed in it, so pleased with myself that I didn't notice you weren't well. I should have realized you had a fever when I felt that you were warm; and I heard you coughing, but I just overlooked it—"

"That's what I wanted!" My voice was a little stronger now. "I wanted to be there with you, to see what you wanted to show me. It was my choice to go, and I don't regret it, not for one second. And you can't, either. Those moments when the sun was coming up over you were some of the best of my entire life. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Bella," he said, his tone stricken, "do you have any idea how sick you've been? I gave you pneumonia."

Pneumonia? Huh. I hadn't realized that; Carlisle had called it a respiratory infection. He must have downplayed the severity for my benefit. But of course Edward would know the real diagnosis from this father's thoughts …

"You didn't give it to me," I countered. "I'm sure it's caused by a virus or bacteria or something—"

His hand came to rest over my cheek. "You had the flu, and if you'd rested properly and stayed warm, there would likely have been no complications. But I dragged you out into the middle of nowhere and left you exposed to the elements. I made it worse." His fingers seemed to tremble.

I grasped his hand. "This isn't your fault," I reiterated. "I hid it from you. I didn't want you to know."

He slid up onto one elbow so that he could look down at me. His expression was grave. "I'm going to be your husband. I want to know everything. The bond we're going to share, Bella…we can't hide anything from each other." His eyes softened. "All right?"

I nodded. My throat felt thick again, but I was fairly certain it wasn't due to the pneumonia. "Yes," I rasped.

He kissed my brow. "In sickness and in health."

"But only for a little while," I reminded him. However, I didn't press the issue of my humanity; this wasn't the time. Instead, I threaded my fingers through his hair, comforted by the familiar feel of the silken strands.

He didn't acknowledge my comment. "To that end," he said, clearly referring to his last statement, "you need some more water, and then you're going to rest again."

He sat up and reached for the glass. I was feeling somewhat stronger and could have managed to sit by myself, but Edward's hand supported me while he held the cup to my lips. I didn't mind at all.

When I'd finished the water, he fluffed my pillows then tucked the sheet and blanket around me. Once again he pressed a gentle palm against my cheek, but this time the touch was different.

"I think your fever's down a little more," he informed me, "but Carlisle wants me to get an exact reading."

I waited patiently while he plied the thermometer at my ear. For just a moment I thought that this was what married couples did: They took care of each other. Of course Edward and I wouldn't ever be in this situation again; once I was changed, there would be no illness, no injuries… And I realized that, while I certainly didn't enjoy being sick, this was one of the experiences that I might have missed in my haste to relinquish my humanity.

Edward was studying the thermometer now. "One hundred point two. That's better, Bella, but you still have a way to go."

I could see the anxiety in his tense features. How frightened he must have been when he found out that I was sick. Surely it would be foremost in his mind that a case of flu had ultimately ended his own human life. And despite the marvels of modern medicine and his confidence in Carlisle's skills, he would worry about complications, about my life fading away, necessitating my change sooner than planned.

He wanted so desperately to marry me, to make me his wife, while I was still human. I'd endangered that dream. My throat felt even tighter.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered hoarsely. My fingers curled around his wrist.

"Don't be, Bella. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"But I—"

"Shh " He bent to kiss my forehead. "Just focus on getting well. Try to sleep now, love."

I would have argued, but fatigue was washing over me in waves. "Will you stay here with me?"

He smiled tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Then, in one fluid motion, he lay down to settle at my side. He made sure the blankets protected me from his cold body, tucking them securely around me. I snuggled against his flank and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt were his feather-soft kisses dancing lovingly across my eyelids.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>


	7. Chapter 7

I spent a somewhat muddled morning and afternoon in bed. Edward remained at my side the entire time. Carlisle came in every few hours to assess my condition. Esme brought toast and herbal tea sometime before noon, then a small cup of soup and juice a few hours later.

Alice and Jasper poked their heads into the room several times. I could tell that she was eager to do something for me, but in Edward's capable hands there was really nothing I needed. Jasper's brief visits left me sedate and sleepy.

Edward, however, was my constant caregiver. He took my temperature every hour; gave me water and administered my medications throughout the day; bathed my brow and cheeks with a damp, cool cloth; read my favorite passages from _Wuthering Heights_ when I was semi-lucid; and helped me to the bathroom when my human needs dictated it, appearing inordinately pleased when I finished, murmuring something about good kidney function, which I was certain the entire household heard. I was too tired to be embarrassed, though.

I was feeling a little more alert after I had another mug of soup shortly before sunset. As Esme gracefully whisked away the dishes on a linen-covered tray, Carlisle entered holding his phone.

"Do you feel up to speaking with your father?" he asked gently. "I called him this morning to tell him that you'd come down with the flu and were going to remain here another night."

I frowned automatically at this information, but before I could launch a feeble objection, Carlisle continued.

With a knowing smile, half placation and half apology, he said, "I understand that you would prefer to keep this from him, but Bella, he's your father; he needs to know if you're ill. I've spoken with him three times today, assuring him that you're in no danger and are resting comfortably, but I know he'd like to hear your voice."

I nodded, all of my petty protests fading away. Carlisle's fingers moved quickly over the keypad, then he handed the phone to me.

"Charlie?" I tried not to sound too hoarse, but my voice was still fairly raspy.

"Bella! Are you all right? How're you feeling?" I could hear the concern in my dad's tone.

"I'm fine. The Cullens are taking good care of me."

"I know, Bells, and I really appreciate it." His relief was evident. He paused for a moment then added, "But if you want to come home, I can take tomorrow off—"

"I don't want you to catch this," I interjected mildly. Then, anxious that I might have already passed the nasty bug on to him, I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine—just worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm feeling better already, and I'm sure I'll be well in a day or two."

Carlisle arched a skeptical eyebrow at me, but I ignored it. Edward rearranged the blanket across my lap then looked up at me. I could tell that he didn't want me to overtire myself.

"When do you think you'll be home?" Charlie asked.

Of course Edward and Carlisle could hear our entire conversation. Carlisle held up two fingers.

"Um…probably tomorrow afternoon," I replied.

"You're scheduled to work tomorrow," my father reminded me; he must have been looking at the calendar on the kitchen wall. "I'll call Karen and tell her you'll be out for the next few days."

"Thanks, Dad." I'd been trying to hold back a cough, but I couldn't any longer. I clamped my hand over the phone as the deep hacking rattled my chest.

Carlisle took the phone from me as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed a hand over my back. I sank into his chest gratefully.

"…she's all right, Charlie," I heard Carlisle saying once the bout subsided. "No, the respiratory infection isn't any worse. Actually her lungs are sounding clearer this evening; the antibiotics are working well. But there will be some lingering coughing for at least another week. That's just the nature of this type of infection."

Edward offered me a sip of cool water. "Visit?" I asked huskily.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I'd like Bella to rest quietly for the remainder of the night, but I know she'd be very happy if you'd come by tomorrow. She won't be contagious." He listened for a few moments then said, "Of course. I'll give you a call later this evening to let you know how she's doing, but feel free to call any time if you wish. At least one of us will be awake throughout the night." His hand came to rest softly on my shoulder. "No, Charlie, it's our pleasure." After another pause, he added, "Really. She's like one of the family to us."

He held the phone to my ear. "Good night, Bells," my father said.

"'Night, Dad."

Carlisle gave my cheek a brief caress as he shut the phone. "He's been worried about you, but he sounds much less anxious now."

"Thank you," I said, then somewhat guiltily I added, "I hadn't even been thinking of him."

Edward kissed my temple. "You've had other things on your mind."

"I think it's more that my mind hasn't been working very well," I clarified, lowering my head into my hands. "I've been sort of foggy."

Carlisle rested his palm against the back of my neck. "Your fever is going down. I think you'll feel more yourself tomorrow." His tone shifted, and I knew he was addressing Edward. "Another dose of antibiotics in two hours, and cough suppressant as needed."

I look up to see Edward give a cursory nod. He was well aware of my medication schedule. I knew he'd take care of whatever I required.

Bending to kiss the top of my head, Carlisle said, "Sleep well, Bella. Esme and I will see you in the morning."

I gave him a quizzical look. He'd been such a frequent sight in my sickroom…

"We need to hunt," he explained. "But we're only a phone call away." A smile played at his perfect lips. "In the meantime, Alice assures us that she'll take over for Esme."

I rolled my eyes as visions of endless pairs of satin pajamas and silk nightgowns flashed through my mind.

I flopped back against my pillows muttering, "Heaven help us all."

* * *

><p>I slept soundly from 10:00 until 7:00 the next morning. My deep slumber seemed to keep the coughing at bay—or perhaps it was due to the generous spoonful of cough medicine Edward had administered shortly before I fell asleep. Either way, when I woke I felt stronger and much more alert than I had for the past few days.<p>

"Good morning." Edward greeted me with a soft, quick kiss and a smile.

I returned the smile, albeit it somewhat blearily. "Good morning."

"You're feeing better," he said, and it wasn't a question. For a moment I wondered if my fever had burned through the barriers surrounding my mind. However, he had a simpler explanation. "Your fever is down to 99.8, and your lungs sound clearer." He cocked his head to the side as if listening then gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Uh huh," was all I managed to get out before Alice came bounding through the doorway.

"7:03. Right on schedule!" she chirped. She was balancing a tray perfectly with her right hand. "And you're hungry, and you'd like some toast with strawberry jam. I made you tea, too."

She settled the tray on my lap. Her eyes moved over me rapidly. "As soon as you've finished that, we'll call Carlisle and ask if you can have a quick shower. He'll say yes, but he won't like it if we don't get permission first. Then you can change into something a little… nicer." She grimaced at the simple camisole and flannel pajama bottoms.

I'd had to force myself to eat the previous day, but this morning I had a fairly good appetite. I finished both slices of toast and the entire mug of tea. Alice and Edward both smiled approvingly.

"Jasper went into town to get some chicken soup from the diner," she informed me. "You'll have it for lunch, and you'll love it!"

Of course I knew I would.

True to Alice's word, Carlisle approved a shower, cautioning that I needed to keep warm. Once the steamy water was running, Alice accompanied me to the bathroom and waited outside the large stall as I ran a soapy bath sponge over my limbs and began washing my hair.

However, my arms seemed suddenly very heavy. I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath, only to be rewarded with several coughs. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sit down, Bella," Alice said, nodding toward the tiled bench inside the stall. "I'll help you finish up."

She reached for the hand-held sprayer and gently urged me to lean forward. Deftly she rinsed the lather from my hair then helped me to stand so that she could wrap me in a massive, fluffy terry robe. A towel wound its way around my head at lightning speed. It all happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to feel chilled as I stepped from the warmth of the stall.

Within ten minutes I'd been dressed in royal blue silk pajamas (they really were pretty and felt luxuriously soft against my skin, so I only complained to Alice a little), my hair had been combed and dried, and I was tucked back into bed. The sheets were fresh, and additional pillows were piled near the headboard so that I could sit up comfortably. A new flat-screen television had just been mounted on the wall. For a moment I wondered how long I'd been in the shower…

Edward sat down beside me, his long legs stretched out over the satin duvet. I snuggled against him. He held a remote in his hand.

"Do you feel like watching a movie?" he asked.

"Sure." I ran my palm over the smooth fabric covering my arm. Leave it to Alice to dress me up even when I was sick…

He began scrolling through the On-Demand menu, but I placed my hand over his to stop him.

He looked at me with mild concern. "Did you change your mind? Are you tired again? Maybe the shower was too much—"

"No, I'm all right. But I want to know something."

"What's that, love?"

"Did Alice tell you I was sick?" Before he could answer, I continued, "Because I asked her not to. And I know you don't keep secrets from each other, but in this case I didn't want you to worry or to feel bad or cut your hunting trip short, and I thought she understood that—" The sudden stream of words was a bit too much for me, and a harsh cough erupted in protest.

Edward's cool hand pressed gently over my back. "Sshh. Just take small breaths," he soothed.

When my breathing had calmed, he gave me a sip of cold water. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he placed a finger softly over my lips.

"To answer your question," he said, "Alice didn't tell me anything. Jasper and I had hunted through the night and were both well-sated. We were eager to return home, he to see Alice and I to see you. As we neared the house just before dawn, I heard Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts and realized that you were inside and were ill." His beautiful brow furrowed. "But Alice _should_ have told me the moment she realized you were getting sick."

"No, she shouldn't have."

He was about to respond, but this time I was the one to rest two fingers against his mouth. "Let's just agree to disagree on this, all right?"

His gaze intensified as he studied my face for a moment. The coughing fit had left me flushed, enhancing my feverish appearance. For once I was didn't resist the temporary role of sick girl. Edward couldn't argue with me when I was in this condition.

He kissed my forehead and relented, "All right."

"So, about that movie…"

He smiled and began pressing buttons on the remote.

We were half-way through "Vanity Fair" when Alice poked her head into the room to tell us that Charlie was on the phone and anxious to drive over. I spoke with my father briefly to assure him that I was feeling much better and would welcome his company. I could hear the relief in his voice.

As Edward paused the movie, Alice considered me for a moment. "Charlie's going to worry if he sees you in Edward's bed—both about your health and about your morals. He'll be much more comfortable on both counts if you're downstairs on the couch."

"Alice," Edward protested immediately, "she's still sick and needs to rest."

"Which she can do perfectly well on the couch. I've already put out pillows and blankets, and Jasper's making tea." With a quick yet pointed look at me, Alice finished, "She'll be fine."

"Yes," I seconded, "_she_ will."

Edward was already on the phone, speaking quickly and quietly. I think I caught the words "no discernible rales" and "down to 99.8," which indicated that he was talking to his father. He gave one short nod then closed the phone.

"All right, Bella," he said, "Carlisle doesn't object to your spending some time downstairs, as long as you don't get chilled and don't overexert yourself."

Alice helped me into a warm velvet robe and soft slippers, then Edward gently scooped me into his arms. He carried me down the stairs and set me carefully upon the couch. Soon I was settled comfortably with pillows at my back and a blanket over my lap. Jasper brought me a mug of tea, and all three vampires stood watching as I drank it.

"Charlie's here!" Alice chirped, dancing off to the door.

Jasper offered me a brief smile then left the room, murmuring something about cleaning up the kitchen. Edward strode over to greet my father as he entered the room, shaking his hand.

Charlie's eyes sought me out immediately. His greeting to Edward was barely perfunctory; his main concern was obviously me.

"Bella!" my dad said, hurrying toward the couch. He touched my forehead, rather awkwardly attempting to check for fever, then looked me up and down. "You're a little pale," he said, his eyes flicking to Edward rather accusingly.

"I'm a lot better today," I assured him. "Everyone's been taking great care of me, especially Edward."

Charlie still appeared dubious. I could tell that he remained concerned about me. However, Alice's chipper voice and energetic presence drew his attention momentarily.

"Bella's appetite's come back," she said cheerily, perching on the arm of the couch. "Jasper's just finishing some soup for her."

"I'll get it," Edward said quickly, his expression telling me that he'd heard his sister's thoughts. He walked toward the kitchen at a brisk human pace.

Charlie sat down beside me. "You sure you're all right, Bells?"

I nodded and reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. "Yes."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward hovering near the doorway with a tray in his hands. He was making an effort to slow his movements yet was eager to bring the soup to me.

"Oh!" Alice chimed, hopping to her feet. "Carlise and Esme are back!"

"Back?" Charlie frowned. "I thought they were here, keeping an eye on you."

"They have been," I reassured him. "Carlisle's been with me most of the time. They just stepped out—"

"To pick up a few groceries," Alice finished. "I'll run out to the car to help bring in the bags."

Charlie blinked in her wake. "Girl should be on the track team," he muttered.

I could barely hear the rapid yet low murmur of voices in the foyer. The click of Esme's heels, however, was audible, and Charlie looked away from me as the senior Cullens entered the living room. Carlisle walked fluidly toward me, offering my father a nod of greeting but keeping his focus upon me. His sure hand pressed lightly over my brow, then he tilted up my chin gently to study my face for a moment. He smiled then directed his attention to Charlie.

"She's quite a bit better today, Charlie. Her fever is down below 100, and her lungs are much clearer. She had breakfast, and I understand that Jasper is preparing some lunch for her."

As he spoke, he turned toward my dad to give him a warm handshake. Charlie's stony expression softened; he was clearly reassured by the doctor's words.

"Thanks for all your help," my dad said.

"Truly, it has been our pleasure," Carlisle replied.

"Yes," Esme agreed in her soft voice, resting a hand on my head. "We always enjoy having Bella here."

"Next time," I croaked, "it'll be under better circumstances."

"So Bells," Charlie began, pausing for a moment to glance over as Edward

entered the room. "It looks like today's going to be a long day for me. I've got to drive over to Port Angeles to testify—old case that came up again." He shook his head briefly. "I don't know when I'll be called to the stand, but knowing the way these things go, I may not be up until the end of the day. And then I've got some paperwork I need to finish back at the station, so I probably won't be home until pretty late."

Edward set a tray on the coffee table.

"And," Charlie continued, eyeing the bowl of soup, "it looks like you're in good hands here." He looked up at Carlisle. "It might be best if she stayed here for one more day… if it's not an imposition."

Carlisle placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Not in the least."

Alice was grinning eagerly at me. "That'll give me a chance to do a trial pedicure. I found this polish that I think will be perfect with your skin tone!"

"Alice," Carlisle cautioned, "Bella still needs to rest. You'll have to pamper her gently." I could see the humor in his eyes

"We really do love having her here," Esme said.

"I appreciate that," Charlie responded. He bent to kiss my forehead. "I have to be at the courthouse by two, so I'd better go. You listen to Carlisle, do as he says, all right?"

I nodded. "I will."

"I promise she's in good hands," Carlisle said. "I'll call you this evening to let you know how she's doing."

The two fathers walked out of the room together, talking amiably. Edward sat down beside me and reached for the bowl of soup. He dipped the spoon into the hot broth.

"I can feed myself!" I protested mildly.

"Gentle pampering," he said, arching an eyebrow at me. "Doctor's orders, remember?"

"If you insist."

He smiled. "I do."

I swallowed the first spoonful of soup thinking that I would soon hear those same two words in a very different context. Warmth spread through me as I realized that I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p><em>There is still an epilogue to follow. :)<em>


	8. Epilogue

_**Note: **This little bonus chapter shows Edward's perspective of the events..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Bella was sleeping soundly in my bed. Shafts of moonlight caressed her fair cheeks. I leaned in to brush my lips lightly over her soft, silken skin. Her lungs sounded clearer, and her temperature was only a degree above normal. While every rational part of me knew that she would be fine, the bitter memories continued to gnaw at me. As I lifted my eyes to the night sky, my mind was pulled back to the dense woods where Jasper and I had hunted two days ago.

"Edward?"

Jasper spoke my name for the second time, drawing me from my thoughts. "Sorry," I replied. "I was just remembering how Bella looked in the meadow yesterday morning. The light was pink and gold, and her skin was like rose petals…"

Jasper grinned at me. "I don't know when I've felt you so happy."

Slightly abashed, I chuckled. "Sorry. I'm sounding like a smitten fool."

Jasper clapped a hand over my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. That's what love does to you."

"I never really understood before. I could hear it in your thoughts, but I couldn't truly comprehend it."

He nodded. "I still remember when I realized I felt that way about Alice. I'm glad you've found that now."

I smiled sincerely. "Me too."

His gaze scanned the thick tree line. "So, one more for the road?"

Between the two of us, we had brought down half a dozen elk and a massive mountain lion. "I've had enough," I said dismissively, eager to return to Forks. I could be in Bella's room before she woke... Rather hastily, I added, "But if you want one more go at it, I'll come with you."

With a knowing look in his eye, Jasper said, "No, I'm fine. Let's head back."

The sky was lightening to steel gray as we crossed the Soleduck River. We would be home soon. We conversed amiably as we strode through the woods. The murmur of Esme's thoughts brushed against my mind.

"Weren't Esme and Alice planning to spend last night in Seattle?" I asked.

"Yes. There was some high-end bridal boutique Alice wanted to go to, but it turned out it was closed yesterday. She said they'd go this morning."

"Huh." I listened more intently; bits and pieces of Alice's thoughts flitted through my head. "They must have changed their plans. They're back."

We both increased our pace. Now that he knew she was home, Jasper was eager to see Alice. Within a minute Esme's internal voice became clear to me. After a few moments I realized she was folding laundry, smoothing out the tiny creases in her softest sheets.

_I'll change the bed later this morning. Fresh sheets will make her feel better, I hope…_

An image of Bella flashed through my mind, but before I could see it clearly, Alice's trill fluttered through Esme's head.

"Jasper and Edward will be back in a few minutes," she said. "He's going to be pretty upset when he finds out."

"Perhaps we should have phoned him after all." I knew instantly that she was referring to me. Esme sounded hesitant, slightly regretful.

I listened more intently, and suddenly I perceived Carlisle. I blinked in surprise; he was supposed to be at the hospital, working a night shift to cover for Dr. Gerandy, who had been out with the flu.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked me, easily picking up on my growing anxiety.

"I don't know," I replied abruptly. "Something's going on…"

When I saw my open bedroom door through Carlisle's eyes, I realized that he was standing in the upstairs hallway. His gaze was focused on the windows, but his hearing was attuned to the raspy breathing coming from the bed. His acute ears were still picking up the slight bubbling sound of rales, but the rumblings of rhonchi had lessened since she arrived…

"Something's wrong with Bella," I told Jasper abruptly, my voice tight and harsh. Without another word, I began to run.

Alice was telling Esme that I would be back sooner than expected, but I ignored their conversation. My focus was solely on Carlisle now. He was wondering about Bella's level of discomfort—about her fever, about her _pain_.

My feet flew over the forest floor and scattered gravel from our driveway in their wake. The front door swung open a millisecond before I reached it. Alice darted outside to press her hands gently against my chest.

"She's going to be all right, Edward," she said firmly. Then she flitted past me to intercept Jasper.

Esme held out her hand to me. I took it automatically as I stepped inside. "Bella," I began. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

Yet even as I asked, the pieces began falling into place: the light flush I had noticed, coloring her beautiful cheeks; the numerous times she had seemed to choke on sips of water; the heat of her skin as she slept.

Carlisle appeared before me, clearly seeing the distress written across my face. "She's fine, son," he said, his voice even and calm.

"But she's ill," I rejoined. Recalling his thoughts as he listened to her breathing, I asked, "Bronchitis?"

"Pneumonia," he correctly gently then continued quickly before I could express my distress. "But she's already responding to the azithromycin; her fever is down to 101.3, and her lungs are slightly clearer. She's resting comfortably. I anticipate that she will make a full, uncomplicated recovery."

However, his recent memories belied his unruffled demeanor.

_He was in his study when he heard Bella's truck rumble up the drive. He hurried outside to see her pulling herself up from the ground. He rushed to her and asked her what was wrong, but he could already hear that her lungs were congested and see that she was feverish. She had hit her head, too; a raw scrape, already beginning to swell, marred her brow, and he worried about concussion. She was disoriented—slightly dazed as he carried her inside and placed her upon the couch._

_Bella coughed deeply and painfully. He felt the heat of her skin as he held her gently, soothing her with his touch and words. He pressed his hand over her forehead to check her fever. He knew it was high but needed to obtain an accurate reading. He might need to place her in a tepid bath; if only Esme or Alice were home to assist… _

_He retrieved his bag quickly then returned to her side to ask how long she had been sick. He was quite surprised to hear Bella's raspy response; it had started before the camping trip, and she had hidden it in the most purposeful way. For an instant his irritation sparked at her carelessness, but his thoughts quickly shifted back to a more professional nature._

_Despite her fever, she was chilled from the rain. He removed her damp sweater and tucked a blanket around her, then he listened very carefully to her lungs. He could clearly hear the rales and rhonchi and knew immediately that she had pneumonia. He was certain that if she had rested properly, her flu would have resolved without this complication._

_As he took her temperature, he was struck by how small and frail she looked. He had to check his own emotions as he read the thermometer; her temperature was 103.1 degrees. Any higher and he would definitely begin external cooling… He wouldn't risk additional complications. My own human face, haggard and sunken in near-death, flashed through his mind. _

_Bella was watching him, trying to read his expression, but her eyes were glazed with fever. She sank back against the pillows, obviously exhausted. When she told Carlisle which medications she had taken, he was surprised at first that there had been no adverse interactions. He would need to give her a reminder about the dangers of mixing medications— but perhaps that wouldn't be necessary, given that she would likely be changed soon…_

_Her skin was soft and warm beneath his fingertips as he assessed her lymph nodes. He didn't like the slight enlargement he found in the posterior nodes, and he had to suppress a frown. There was no need to upset her further by causing her concern. Was there any involvement in the throat? Her full lips, now pale and dry, opened as he directed the beam of light to her tonsils. He was glad that there were no signs of strep. But his worry resurfaced as he watched her pupils respond to his penlight. He checked three times, finally relieved that she had suffered no concussion. His sensitive fingertips probed the swelling on her forehead. It could have been so much worse—_

"Edward." Carlisle's voice tugged me from my immersion in his memories.

As I saw how she had looked to him and witnessed his assessment of each symptom, my fingers had curled into tight, steely fists.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I _was_ worried initially," he confirmed, "but if I'd had serious concerns I would have taken her to the hospital immediately."

I nodded somewhat mechanically. Of course I realized that was true. But the fact remained that Bella was very ill, and it was my fault. How could I have ignored her symptoms for an _entire night_? I groaned in frustration and remorse.

"I should have known," I said. "All the evidence was there, but I chose not to pay attention. I kept her outside, in the cold, for hours, and I made her walk all the way out there and back. I should have insisted on carrying her—"

"She tried very hard to keep it from you," he said. "She wanted to go on the trip very badly."

"But I should have known!" I nearly shouted the words again, grinding a fist against my thigh. "I have two medical degrees! And…" My voice broke. "I love her."

"Sometimes we're the least observant with those we care for the most deeply," he said. "We don't want to believe that they're ill; we want to see them happy and well. Our ability to be objective is clouded by our love for them."

I shook my head. "And now she's sick because of it. And not just sick; she's got _pneumonia_. A simple case of flu… she would have recovered in a day or two if I hadn't been so damned blind!"

It was difficult to get a handle on my anger; emotions were surging inside me, overflowing now. "Why didn't you call me?" I demanded irately. "You should have told me the minute she got here!"

"She asked me not to," Carlisle replied, his tone maddeningly reasonable.

"Why? Why would she do that? She knows I'd want to take care of her—"

He interjected gently, "She also knows that you'd feel precisely as you do right now. Edward, she wanted to spare you that."

I swallowed and inhaled slowly. Her scent was discernible even down here. I breathed it in, and a subtle calm began to wash over me. How did I deserve this wonderful, beautiful, compassionate girl?

"I need to see her," I said.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed softly. "She's been sleeping for about forty-five minutes, and I imagine she won't wake for at least an hour or two."

We climbed the stairs swiftly yet silently. The door to my room remained ajar, and I slipped inside noiselessly. Bella lay among the pillows, so tiny in the huge bed. In the gray dawn light, her skin appeared ashen. Frantic for a moment, I glanced at Carlisle.

In a voice too low for mortal ears to detect, he said, "She's in no danger. I've been monitoring her very closely; I checked on her only a few minutes ago."

"She's so pale." I listened to the gentle beating of her heart, slightly comforted by its steady rhythm. But I could also hear the disturbing rasp in her lungs. Still stricken, I turned to Carlisle again.

"She_ is_ doing better," he assured me.

I forced myself to recall how her breathing had sounded to him the previous day, comparing it with what I heard now. Yes, there was an improvement, but she was far from well.

"She may need IV antibiotics," I said. "The azithromycin may not be strong enough—"

"Edward," Carlisle interposed, "it's working well. She just needs time. This is not a severe case of pneumonia. We caught it early, and it's already resolving."

"But I should have—"

"Son, you cannot go back and change what has happened. Wallowing in remorse will do Bella no good. What she needs from you now is your presence and the comfort that only you can give her."

My father knew me very well indeed. I had no retort to his words; I knew that he was right. While he could not assuage my guilt completely, I understood that allowing myself to be overcome by it served no practical purpose.

"Go to her," he said gently.

My feet moved soundlessly over the floor, carrying me to the bedside. I studied Bella's face for a few moments. There was a small crease between her eyebrows, and I worried that she was uncomfortable. Carefully I brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. Bella gave a tiny sigh, turning her face into my palm. Her eyes remained closed, however, and her breathing did not change; she was still asleep.

"I'm here, love," I whispered, easing my body down so that I could lie beside her.

Propped up on one elbow, I ran my fingertips very lightly over her brow. The little line faded, and her features relaxed completely. I barely heard the slight click of the door as Carlisle closed it behind himself. I suppose he knew that Bella was in good hands now. From this moment on, I would not let her out of my sight.

* * *

><p>Bella was stirring, shifting a little in my arms. I kissed her temple, and she opened her eyes.<p>

"Edward?" she croaked. "What's the matter?"

I realized I was still scowling at my memories. I calmed my expression quickly and replied, "Nothing, love. Everything's fine. It's still very early, though. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

She yawned, her eyelids lowering. "Mmm. Me too… as long as you're here with me."

"Sleep, Bella," I said softly and began to hum her lullaby.

She snuggled into me, her hair brushing over my arm. "Love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," I replied, then I continued the lullaby.

All recriminations slipped away as my Bella, my love, the woman who would soon be my wife, slept peacefully in my arms.

"From this day forward," I whispered.

The past would always remain in my memory, but I looked to the future with absolute joy.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


End file.
